Scottgames.com
ScottGames is Scott Cawthon's main website. He teased all the FNaF games, including FNaF World for a while before making fnafworld.com. Scott was using Scottgames for teasers for FNaF: The Twisted Ones. Scott Cawthon used to put up information for many of his games (like The Pilgrim's Progress), but starting from the FNaF 2's teasers in 2014, he has put up teasers only for FNaF related content. The first Sister Location teaser appeared on the website in April 2016. Usually, important secrets can be found when some of Scott's teasers are brightened. The most recent update has been in the source code, for Fnafworld.com and Scottgames.com, that says "What is paragraph 4?" This is referring to the FNaF Tycoon game, that Scott mentioned. ''FNaF's 2nd Anniversary AnniversaryJumpscare.jpg|''The Model of Classic Bonnie's Jumpscare. AnniversaryBonnieTeaser.jpg|''The Model of Classic Bonnie, removing his head.'' ChicaAnniversary.jpg|''The Model of Classic Chica.'' AnniversaryJumpscareChica.jpg|''The Model of Classic Chica's Jumpscare.'' PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|''The Model of William's Corpse inside Springtrap.'' FoxyAnniversary.jpg|''The Model of Classic Foxy giving a two thumbs up.'' ''FNaF: Sister Location Teasers '''Dark Teasers' DarkTeaser.jpg|The first teaser with nothing but darkness. MysteryGame1.jpg|The second teaser with the lines. MysteryGame2.jpg|The third teaser with an I added. Notice the hidden N. MysteryGame3.jpg|Two I's have appeared. The N has disappeared and now there is an A. MysteryGame4.jpg|An O has appeared and the A is more visible. MysteryGame5.jpg|Another O. The N has returned with the word "never" at the bottom. MysteryGame6.jpg|An E appears and the word "There" does too. Sister_Location_teaser.jpg|The final dark teaser. "There was never just one. FNaF: Sister Location." ---- Characters/Game '' Sister_Location_teaser.jpg|''There was never just one. FNaF: Sister Location.'' Project.JPG|''Everyone stay in your seats.'' IMG 0209.JPG|Baby's first teaser, brightened. Ennard-0.jpg|''There's a little of me in every body. Ennard.jpg|There's a little of me in every body'' (Brightened). Bibybab Army.jpeg|''Don't hold it against us.'' Hidden BABY.png|The Bidybabs' Teaser brightened showing Baby in the top right. ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' Project-0.JPG|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' (slightly brightened). NOWBrightened.png|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' (Brightened). SL.jpeg|Cancelled, due to leaks. HkCg4I3.jpg|Cancelled, Due to leaks (slightly brightened). CancelledBrightened.png|Cancelled, Due to leaks. (Brightened, click to read). AShadedEnnard.jpg|The Original Ennard Release date Teaser which required you to brighten to see the release date. Ennard's Mask.JPG|Release Date Teaser; 10-7-16. Map of Afton Robotics Incorporated.jpg|The Map of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. 4g7n0c28jk12 kindlephoto-159352919.jpg|Two Secret Rooms Revealed (Brightened). Missing.JPG|Some things go Missing. DarkTeaser.jpg|And Some things are gone. Custom Night.JPG|Custom Night's Return. ProjectCustom.JPG|Are You Ready for Round Two? December 1st. '' ---- ''FNaF 6's Teaser DarkTeaser.jpg|''What is Next? Iamstillhere.jpg|''I am still here.'' Iamstillhere_(Brighten).jpg|''I am still here.'' (Brightened) Interrupt.jpg|''Interrupted.'' Iamstillhere_(3).jpg|''I am still here., with Circus Baby's eyes closed. Rainbow_Freddy.jpg|''Rainbow Freddy. Paragraph_4.jpg|''Rainbow Freddy and The (Take Cake to Children) Children'' 8-Bit_Freddy.jpg|''Rainbow Freddy juggling Pizzas.'' FreddysPizzaSim.jpg|''Freddy's Pizza Simulator Coming Soon.'' Kiddos.jpg|''Freddy's Pizza Simulator Release in Two Days.'' 1 Days.jpg|''Freddy's Pizza Simulator Release in One Day.'' ''FNaF's 3rd Anniversary Freddy Fazbear.jpg|''The Model of Withered Freddy, without his suit head. Mini+freddles+!-vjssfxqg.jpg|''The Model of the Freddles.'' (Note the wireframe on the top left) Springtrap-6pbx8qny.jpg|''The Model of Withered Springtrap.'' (Note Springtrap's claw in the corner.) FuntimeFreddyBTS.jpg|''The Model of Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon doing the Split.'' (Note the bottom left) CircusBabyBTS.jpg|''The Model of Circus Baby, holding her head.'' (Note the bottom left) ExoticButtersBTS.jpg|''The Model for the Exotic Butters. Funnily named "Exotic Margarine".'' BB Doll BTS.jpg|''The Model for the Hanging Doll from the Circus Control, its name is revealed to be Little Joe.'' Magician.jpg|''The Model of the Magician Toy from Circus Control.'' Parts&Service_BTS.jpg|''The Model of Bonnie in the Part & Service Room, without his eyes.'' (Note the weird head behind the door) Image01.jpg|''The Freddy Plush.'' Interrupt.jpg|''The Return of the static.'' Miscellaneous Scottgamescurrenticon.jpeg|Scottgames' former icon that showed during Sister Location. Old Scottgames.com Logo.png|Old Scottgames.com logo, notice it has a purple color and the word placements and font are different. Title2.jpg|The Scottgames logo during the next game's teasers. Links *All of the FNaF Teasers *All download links scottgames Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Browse Category:Mechanics